


Total Mayhem

by czmAvery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avenging, Battle, Bombs, Character Death, F/M, Feels, M/M, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Predetermined relationship, Suicide? Kinda?, idk how to tag, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czmAvery/pseuds/czmAvery
Summary: A battle gone wrong ......GOD WHY DID I WRITE THIS??





	

**Author's Note:**

> *HINT* Look up what Total Mayhem means in relation to Junkrat for extra feels.

As soon as you heard the call over the CommLINK, your blood ran cold. 

**“Flanking team is down. Reaper en route. Requesting backup! I repeat, backup teams, move in!”**

The first thought through your mind was, _Jamie’s on the flanking team_. The second was, _Is he okay?_ Your head began spinning as you struggled to aim at enemies in the sea of agents in front of you, and you almost didn’t catch the last part of the message. 

**“And everyone, be sure to steer clear of Junkrat until proper help has arrived. His vest is dangerous and I –“** the voice on the other end of the line cracked. **“I don’t think he’s gonna make it.”**

You shouldn’t move. You had a job to do. People relying on you. Backup would arrive soon, and then you’d be able to take down every last one of these TALON motherfuckers and aveng—save Jamie. He was going to make it. He was going to be fine. He—

But you couldn’t stop your legs from running. Nothing could. Not the sound of gunfire around you, nor the screams of your colleagues, nor the bodies of TALON scattered around you, nor the angry shout from Soldier 76 to stand your ground, that your team needed you. Nothing could stop you.

Your eyes scanned the battlefield, desperately searching for a peg leg, or a spot of hair on fire, silently praying that the report had been wrong, and that Jamie was out there, giggling as he hurled explosives at the enemy agents. Perhaps he’d cry “Gotcha!” when you got there. You’d find out it was some kind of sick prank and the two of you would laugh it off. The punishment for breaking station would be worth it, only if …

“_____ …” 

You stopped dead in your tracks at the familiar voice. It sounded weak, strained. A familiar sting welling up in your eyes, you whirled around, scanning the ground until you found—

“Oh, God … Jamie …” you squeaked. He was crumpled on the ground, lying in a puddle of blood gushing from some unforeseen wound on his person. A handful of enemy bodies lay scattered around him, most of them crispy. The smell would have made you gag, had you not been so worried. You started hurrying to his side, only to be stopped as he waved his good hand at you.

“Didn’t’cha hear ‘em, mate? Y’ need t’ stay back … M’ suit’s … dangerous … Don’t want’cha gettin’ blown t’ bits when I – die.” The last word was said quietly, possibly choked out, as an uncharacteristic grimace formed on the junker’s face. 

A sob escaped your throat as you moved closer anyway, kneeling down beside your beloved and placing your hand under his neck. You wanted so desperately to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be okay and cradle his head in your chest, but you knew better than to move the wounded. 

“Junkrat … Jamie, listen to me baby, you’re not going to die. Look, everything’s gonna be alright, okay? We’ve just got to hold on a little longer and a doctor will come. Maybe even Mercy. She’ll take good care of you. And then we can go and we’ll never have to see this place again. We can … we can go places … We can travel the world just like you and ‘Hog did. We can see all of the sights without having to hide ‘cuz you won’t be wanted anymore and … and …” You hadn’t realized how badly you were crying until it was too late, a sob choking out whatever else you had wanted to say as you struggled furiously to wipe away the tears that _wouldn’t stop coming_. 

“Shh … shshshhh … Oi, sweetheart … ‘sokay …” A rough, ash-smelling hand suddenly caressed your cheek causing you to look up. You caught sight of his eyes … those crazy, gorgeous amber eyes … and involuntarily sobbed again. 

“M’ okay with dyin’, sweetheart. It’s unavoidable in my line o’ work …” he said, flashing you a grin that didn’t quite meet his eyes. As soon as he did, he flinched, hissing as he readjusted his position. The blood increased in flow momentarily before slowing again. “Wish it wasn’ quite as painful, thou’ … The vest was s’posed to finish me off quick ‘f I eva got caught when I was with ‘Hog …” His eyes flickered nervously in your direction. “Not that I was plannin’ on getting’ caught, mind you. It was jus’ a failsafe ...” He paused a moment. Was it for dramatic effect, or was it really that hard for him to speak? “’Course, when I joined Overwatch they made me put on all of this fancy tech stuff … said they didn’ want it explodin’ while other agents were around … Wanted to give ‘em some kind of a warning, I guess … Now I hafta wait for five seconds after my heart stops … I don’ even get to see them go off …” He trailed off, breathing suddenly becoming more labored … or had you just not noticed? Had he been working so hard just to distract you? His eyes flickered over you again, grin starting to falter. “You should pro’lly go, mate … Don’ think I’m gonna las’ much longer …” 

There was a resurgence of tears and you whimpered slightly, biting your lip as you choked back a sob. “N-No, Jamie … I’m staying right here,” you said, brushing a wayward piece of his hair away from his face.

Those eyes that you loved so much widened slightly, and for a moment a look of panic set in. “Surely you don’ mean t’ – hggk!” Junkrat was cut off as a cough forced its way out of his throat, causing his body to convulse violently before quelling back down, leaving the junker to groan in pain. 

“Shhh,” you hushed, “Save your breath … Someone’s …” you glanced up, searching for someone, anyone that could help … to no avail. “Someone’s gonna come. the battle’s got to be over by now, I just know it.”

“Nah, mate … they’re having trouble with Reaper … seems the boss-man is ‘ere after all …” he wheezed, expression suddenly carefully guarded. 

Something in your mind clicked. “Did he …”

Junkrat let out something akin to a snort. “Yea’ … I should’a been more careful … Snuck up behin’ me, the cheap bastard …” He shifted and groaned, tears suddenly leaking from his eyes. 

Without hesitation, you grabbed his hand, letting him squeeze to distract from the pain. That’s when you noticed the shaking … and his clammy skin … The Aussie’s tan was slowly trading for a sickly gray color … perhaps from the ash. That’s right, it had to be the … ash. You looked up. Junkrat’s grip had slackened significantly. 

“J-Jamie? …”

“Still ‘ere, mate,” he whispered. Your heart nearly stopped. He sounded so weary … so far away. Was he really going to … ?

“Sweetheart,” Junkrat wheezed, squeezing your hand. “Ya need t’ go now … I, ah … th-they need ya out there …”

Tears welled up yet again. “No they don’t, Jamie. They need _you_ … _I_ need you! I … Oh, god, please don’t go!” you sobbed, leaning forward to rest your forehead against Jamie’s, his hand clutched close to your chest as you cried. 

“It … It can’t be helped, sweetheart … m’ sorry …” Junkrat mumbled, his breath becoming steadily more labored and ragged. 

You gripped his hand, only managing to let out a quiet, “No …”

“Oi … look at me … Look at me, love … that’s it …” he said, watching you with soft, loving eyes. “____, I love you, sweetheart.” 

Another sob. “I-I love you too, Jamie.” 

His hand was so cold … his breath growing shallow. Through half-lidded eyes, he looked at you and whispered, “One las’ kiss?” 

Tears spilling freely now, you nodded, leaning in and pressing your soft lips to his cold ones, a salty taste spreading across your mouth. It was there, with your lips pressed to his, that you felt Junkrat release his final breath. 

It felt as if your own heart stopped. Time slowed down.

 

**You had five seconds.**

 

Adrenaline coursing through your veins gave you strength, and with one swift movement, you used your grip on Junker’s hand to hoist him over your shoulder, grabbing his Frag Launcher as you stood.

 

_**Four …** _

 

With an unearthly shriek, you turned and charged back towards the fight, firing grenades across the battlefield, watching with mild satisfaction as fellow agents dodged out of the way while enemies blew to pieces. 

 

_**Three …** _

 

You caught sight of Widowmaker perched on one of the large crates surrounding the room. You fired multiple shots at her. You don’t know if any of them hit. You didn’t care.

 

_**Two …** _

 

Reaper was in the middle of the room in a deadlock against Soldier 76 and Ana, who was a few paces away. You moved straight for him. 

He caught sight of you. 

He fired.

 

_**One …** _

 

Blood was now spurting from your chest and neck. You didn’t care. You could hear 76’s shouting your name. You didn’t care. Your eyes were locked with the dark holes hiding Reaper’s as you fell right next to him, your lover’s body falling with you. You heard Soldier shout for everyone to take cover. You watched Reaper stare back, stiff with confusion. You smirked. 

 

_**Zero.** _

 

The light flared in your already-darkening eyes. You heard a scream. Whether it was yours or Reaper’s, you didn’t care. The bombs had gone off …

… and everything was _total mayhem._

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I cried a little when writing this
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so this is just a quick piece to get this idea ouT OF MY HEAD because it has been NAGGING me for DAYS. So yes, I know the sentence structure/paragraph structure, etc is shitty ... just keep in mind this is the writer's equivalent of a sketch or a doodle. Nothing really substantial here.


End file.
